Linksys E1000 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / E1000 v1.0 __TOC__ Specs Platform Serial Num. = CVN0 FCC ID = Q87-E1000 Industry Canada ID = 3839A-E1000 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG CS0907 P20 E10028.12 N1 (BCM4716B SoC) MIPS Rev = R2 CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX-12G 25L3205DM2I TAIWAN Z091136 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Winbond W945G6EH-5H 0920H 691003900 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQMG (BCM5325E) Port-based vlan = yes - GUI & nvram 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 1.34" x 6.3" (202 x 34 x 160 mm) USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes/No (Resistors missing from factory) Supported by TJTAG/Version = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = dd-wrt.v24-15279_NEWD-2_K2.6 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Supported by TomatoUSB as of = Build 54/NoUSB-Std (4MB flash) only TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = No TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = Exactly the same hardware as M10 and WRT160N v3.0 Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG CS0907 P20 E10028.12 N1 (BCM4716B SoC) Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss16 afterburner ampdu amsdurx amsdutx acktiming Links of Interest *Linksys E1000 now supported (V.1 ONLY!) *jtag 160v3 & e1000 resistor values Flashing NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. DD-WRT NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. # Read the Peacock Announcement. # Download dd-wrt.v24-15279_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_e1000.bin. If you wish to experiment with a newer build, you should read the "build thread" for any build you are considering putting on your router, before flashing a newer build, (as discussed in the peacock announcement). # Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0 # Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. # Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). # Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. # Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. # At the Linksys Management Mode screen, do not give the reboot command. You will use this page to upgrade your firmware. # Browse to the firmware you downloaded and click Upload. # Do not touch anything. The page will tell you that the upgrade was successful and the router is now rebooting. Your router may take upwards of a couple minutes to reboot. Watch the lights... once the wireless and power indicators are on steadily for several seconds, your router is fully rebooted and you can click "Continue" in your browser window. # If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30. This time, when you navigate to http://192.168.1.1/, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. If the DD-WRT password change page does not display, your page request times out, or you can't ping 192.168.1.1, make sure both wireless and power lights are on steadily first, then do a hard power cycle (unplug the power from the router--do not do a 30/30/30 reset). Wait a few seconds and plug the power back into the router. Wait until both wireless and power lights are on steadily, then navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your browser of choice again. If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30. This time, when you navigate to 192.168.1.1, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. You can also flash the same firmware of TomatoUSB as described for WRT160N_v3.0 TomatoUSB Preparation: #Use a wired connection only. (disable wireless to be in the safe side) #Make sure you disable firewall in Windows. #Disable the virus guard. Let's Begin! #Download and extract the K26-MIPSR2 Tomato USB Firmware. Mini, STD or VPN version is up to you. With this router you can only use certain builds. It's flash size is only 4MB. (Get them Here) #Connect your computer's using network cable to one of the LAN ports of the Asus router. Manually set your computer IP address (in the TCP/IP properties of the LAN connection) to 192.168.1.2, network mask 255.255.255.0. #Upgrade to [[]]dd-wrt first. #After upgrade, go to the router by typing 192.168.1.1, after setting the username and password go to administration then firmware upgrade. Click browse and find the TomatoUSB firmware file. Click upgrade. #After upgrading is complete open your browser, Do a 30/30/30 reset, and then go to the router by typing 192.168.1.1, when prompted for a username and password enter "root" and "admin". Go to Administration > Configuration > Restore Default Configuration, select "Erase all data in NVRAM memory (thorough)" and click OK. To insure that the processor has time to complete addressing all NVRAM variables it's best to wait about 5 minutes before making any changes. You are now ready to start using your E1000 v1 router with Tomato. Upgrading Reverting #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a hard 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select FW_E1000_1.0.01.007_US_20100415.bin. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another hard 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRSt - R64 - 1o o2 GND TDI - R65 - 3o o4 GND TDO - R66 - 5o o6 GND TMS - R67 - 7o o8 GND TCK - R68 - 9o o10 GND N/C - -- - 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery Source As most know.. The wrt160n v3 & the E1000 v1 are identical in regards to hardware. As most know, Linksys has disabled the jtag circuit in these routers by leaving out smt components (just like the 610 v2 & E3000) I'll link this in another thread where a dd-wrt member needs jtag for this router. I traced the jtag header to the missing components. What needs to be done, is to bridge the pads on the pcb. There are 5 pads that need to be bridged. Four can be found on the bottom of the pcb, and one on the top. They are marked R64, R65, R66, R67, & R68. R67 is on the top side of the pcb, and the rest on the bottom. Attached are pics showing the pads that need to be bridged as well as the jtag output doing a -probeonly. The ribbon cable you will see in one of the pics, is connected to a serial header I hot glued to the side of the pcb. This router I purchased to assist the devs (Eko) in porting dd-wrt to this router. Cuz we bricked it many times, pogo pins to the serial pads would not do. I needed something I could connect to many times. jtag output C:\E1000>tjtag302 -probeonly = EJTAG Debrick Utility v3.0.2 RC2-1 Tornado-MOD = Selected port = 0x378 Intial value of Control register is 000000CC Intial value of status register is 0000007F 01111111 (0000007F) Status bit 7 Busy Inverted pin 11 = 1 Status bit 6 *Ack pin 10 = 1 Status bit 5 Paper-out pin 12 = 1 Status bit 4 Select pin 13 = 1 Status bit 3 *Error pin 15 = 1 * means low = true, e.g., *Error VCC connected values of Control register after init 0x000000CC value of status register after init 0x0000007F system reset complete Detected IR chain length = 32 Number of device(s) = 1 idcode 0x000a817f 32 Jtag is in LV mode switching to MIPS mode Probing bus ... Done Instruction Length set to 5 CPU Chip ID: 00010000000010001100000101111111 (1008C17F) *** Found a Broadcom BCM5356A1 KFGB REV 1 CPU chip *** - EJTAG IMPCODE ....... : 01100000010000010100000000000000 (60414000) - EJTAG Version ....... : 3.1 - EJTAG DMA Support ... : No - EJTAG Implementation flags: R4k ASID_8 MIPS16 NoDMA MIPS32 Issuing Processor / Peripheral Reset ... Done Enabling Memory Writes ... Skipped Halting Processor ... ... Done Init PrAcc ... Done Clearing Watchdog ... Done Chip ID b83a Chip Rev 0 Package Options 2 Number of Cores 5 Core Revision 63 Core Type 8830 Core Vendor ID 15200000 Flash Type 100 Flash Type = SFLASH_ST Dest is bits 0 Dest is bits1 0 Dest is bits 0 Flash is byteswapped 0 Endian Type is LE 0 PLL Type 00000000 00000000000000000000000000000000 (00000000) 00000000000000000000000000000000 (00000000) 00000000000000000000000000010010 (00000012) Done Flash Vendor ID: 00000000000000000000000011000010 (000000C2) Flash Device ID: 00000000000000000010000000010110 (00002016) *** Found a Macronix MX25L3205D (4MB) Serial Flash Chip *** - Flash Chip Window Start .... : 1FC00000 - Flash Chip Window Length ... : 00400000 - Selected Area Start ........ : 00000000 - Selected Area Length ....... : 00000000 *** REQUESTED OPERATION IS COMPLETE *** C:\E1000> Serial Serial Pinouts VCC o TP12 TX o TP13 RX o TP14 N/C o TP15 GND o TP16 Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Performing a 30/30/30 Reset on a Linksys E1000 v1.0 #Perform a normal 30/30/30 reset. #Login to http://192.168.1.1/ and you will see the Linksys - Management Mode page. #Click "Reboot." #In a moment, you will see "Command reboot completed." The router will now start the reboot process. When the lights return to their normal state, you can click "Continue" to be taken to the router's main page. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!